Kim Sung Kyu
Perfil thumb|340px|Kim Sung Kyu *'Nombre: '''Sung Kyu / 성규 *'Nombre real: Kim Sung Kyu / 김성규 *'Nombre japonés: 'キム・ソンギュ / Kimu Songyu *'Profesión: '''Cantante, MC, Actor, Actor de doblaje, Modelo, Compositor, Actor Musical *'Apodos: 'HamsterKyu, KKolkyu (Ulkyu), Kyuzizi, LeaderKyu, Honey Sungkyu, Mr Knotty, GranpaKyu *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Jeolla del Norte, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 62kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal Chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia:' Woollim Entertainment Biografía Kim Sungkyu nació el 28 de abril de 1989 en Jeonju, Corea del Sur. Asistió a la Escuela Secundaria Nacional de Jeonju y estaba en una banda de rock de la escuela llamada "Beat." Cuando Sungkyu le dijo a sus padres acerca de su sueño de convertirse en cantante, lo rechazaron porque querían que tuviera una vida normal y dijeron que preferirían que él saliera de la casa en su lugar. Él continuó practicando en secreto y llegó a Seúl sólo para perseguir sus sueños después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria. En 2007, hizo una audición para SM Entertainment, pero no logró pasar, audicionó una vez más en 2008 sólo para fallar de nuevo. Debido a su admiración por la banda de rock Nell, perteneciente a la agencia Woollim Entertainment y bajo la recomendación del director de Nell quien había conocido casualmente en la cafetería donde trabajó en jornada parcial, con dolor de estómago Sungkyu fue a una audición en dicha compañía y ligeramente los amenazó diciendo: "Si no me escogen, me voy a molestar para siempre." Luego corrió al hospital inmediatamente y se puso una apendicectomía. Dramas *Pure Love (KBS, 2013, Cameo) *The Thousandth Man (MBC, 2012, Cameo) Peliculas *Grow: Infinite's Real Youth Life (2014) *INFINITE Concert Second Invasion Evolution The Movie 3D (2012) Programas de TV *2015-2016 INFINITE Showtime *2015 KBS A Song for You 4 (Ep. 4) *2015 Take Care Of My Fridge *2015 MBC Weekly Idol (Infinite) *2015 World Changing Quiz Show/Three Wheels (MBC, 2015.05.29) *2015 After School Club (Solista) *2015 MBC Weekly Idol (Solista) *2015 KBS Fluttering India (Junto a Changmin, Kyuhyun, Minho, Jonghyun, y Suho) *2014 Mnet 4 Things Show (Ep. 14) *2014 JTBC Crime Scene (Ep. 7) *2014 After School Club *2014 MBC Weekly Idol (Ep. 201) *2014 SBS Running Man (Con Hoya, Ep. 201) *2014 MBC Global We Got Married - Season 2 (Ep. 6, cameo) *2014 Mnet This is Infinite *2014 SBS Running Man (Ep. 179-180) *2013 The Dreaming Sea *2013 SBS Running Man (Con L, Ep. 162) *2013 Arirang Pops in Seoul *2013 KBS1 Open Concert *2013 MBC Weekly Idol *2013 KBS Crisis Escape Number One *2013 MBC Infinity Challenge *2013 KBS Live Tong Plus *2013 Mnet WIDE Entertainment News *2013 Mnet Enemy Broadcast *2013 KBS Guerrilla Date *2013 KBS Vivid Informed Filming *2013 KBS2 Live Tong Plus *2013 KBS Open Concert *2013 ArirangTv Simply Kpop *2013 Mnet Jjang (Ep. 43) *2013 KBS Hello Counselor (Con Woohyun) *2013 SBS Mamma Mia! (Invitados especiales) *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dong Woo, Ep. 75-76) *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 Mnet The Beatles Code 2 *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Con Woohyun y L, MCs por un día) *2013 JTBC High Society *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.37) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.36.2) *2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.20.2) *2013 KBS Star Date *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.4.2) *2012 Miss and Mister idol Korea 2012 (Con Woohyun y Hoya) *2012 KBS Immortal Songs 2 (Ep. 56-59, 61-62) *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Mnet Ranking King *2012 KBS Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook *2012 Shinhwa Broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol (Especial Isla Jeju) *2012 KBS Gag Concert *2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2012 Weekly Idol *2011-2012 Birth of a Family (Con Pink]) *2011 Weekly Idol *2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (Ep. 25-28) (Con Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L y SungJong) *2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *2011 Mnet Directors Cut (Con Hoya y L) *2011 Mnet Secret T *2011 Mnet Sesame Player Season 2 *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011 Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010 Mnet You're my oppa *2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010 Mnet Scandal (Con Woohyun) *2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (Con Woohyun y L) *2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (Ep.08, 11 y29) *2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (Ep. 01-04) *2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Musicales *In the Heights (2015) - junto a su compañero de INFINITE Dongwoo *Vampire Musical (Japón, 2014) - Como Conde Drácula *Gwanghamun Sonata (2012) - Como Jiyoung Discografía 'Single' 'Mini Album' Colaboraciones *Yoon Sang - RE 나에게 (Dueto con Kim Sung Kyu) (11-12-2014) *Kanto - What You Want feat. Kim Sung Kyu (2013) Anuncios *Samsung "GALAXY PLAYER" - (video grupo)(teaster) *NatuurPOP (ver video) *NIKE 1st Look (ver video) *Pepsi (ver video) Vídeos Musicales *'2010:' "Run" - Epik High (como guitarrista del grupo.) *'2013:' "BAAAM" - Dynamic Duo *'2013: "'What you want" - Kanto * 2014: "Good Night Like Yesterday"- Lovelyz Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' INFINITE. **'Posición:' Líder, 2do Vocalista Principal y bailarín. *'Educación:' **Universidad Daekyung **Universidad Hoseo *'Hobbies: '''Ver películas, escuchar música. *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor (por 5 años). *'Especialidad:' Piano, chino, inspirar miedo dentro del grupo. *'Modelo a seguir: Kim Jong Wan de NELL. *'Fanclub: '''Chingyus (Chingu significa amigos en coreano). *'Idioma: 'Inglés, Coreano, Japonés (básico), Español(basico) y Chino. *'Religión: 'Cristiano. *'Chica ideal: El siempre va cambiando de chica ideal. * 'Color favorito: '''Blanco. *Una de las razones, por la que se unió a Woollim, es por ser un gran fan de NELL. *Estuvo en una banda durante la escuela secundaria. El nombre de su banda fue ‘Beat’ y ellos practicaban la música de Pia, Limp Bizkit o Linkin Park. Le divertía ElleGarden (Grupo japonés) y Muse. Él era el que más cantaba y rapeaba dentro de la banda. * Se trasladó junto a sus compañeros de banda hasta Seúl, para actuar en el distrito de HongDae al cumplir los veinte, pero al final todos volvieron y se quedó él solo. También, antes de debutar, trabajó a media jornada, en un restaurante de carne, cargando carbón. * Sungkyu ya era bastante popular entre las chicas dado que era vocalista de su banda de Rock, cada vez que hacia performance todas solían gritar. * Es muy juguetón y consentidor con los miembros de INFINITE, pero cuando tiene que hacer su deber de líder es muy estricto y suele regañarles cuando no hacen las cosas bien. *Es el único miembro del grupo de la década de los '80', por eso dice que a veces siente que es de otra generación en comparación con sus dongsaengs. *En dos ocaciones le cantó a Jiyoon de 4minute en el programa de MBC Flower Bouquet. *En el programa JTBC High Society lloró al contar una anecdota de cuando era pequeño. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxTTZo5NIpY *Soyou de SISTAR y el jugaron a The Pockys Game en Midnight Idol. * Hizo dueto con Kanto para su vídeo "What You Want" compartiendo el escenario también con la fallecida Rise de Ladies Code. *Es el que molesta más a Sungjong. Sin embargo dice que lo hace porque es su forma de mostrarle cuánto lo quiere. *Hoya es el que más lo molesta a él, se llevan muy bien. * Le gusta usar la ropa interior del maknae Sungjoong. * Dijo haber leído algunos fanfics sólo por diversión. * En la entrevista “Ask in a Box”, los integrantes de Infinite hablaron sobre varias cosas. Para una de las preguntas, un fan le pidió a Sungkyu que se clasificara él mismo entre los integrantes en términos de apariencia. Sungkyu respondió que después de su debut, se dio cuenta que su lugar es el último en términos de apariencia. Después, procedió a clasificar a los otros integrantes, colocando primero a L como el más apuesto, SungYeol en segundo y Woohyun en tercero. No clasificó al resto de integrantes, sino que él mismo se colocó en la última posición, a lo cual todos los integrantes estuvieron de acuerdo. De forma divertida, él colocó a Woohyun en el lugar número tres solamente después de agregar: “Cuando Woohyun usa maquillaje”. * Gano una encuesta echa a nivel mundial del ¨Ídolo más sexy del k-pop¨ ocupando el primer lugar. *Fue invitado en los "Weekly Idol Awards 2" ganando 3 premios. Uno de los que ganó, fue: "Lo siento pero fuiste un blanco fácil". *En "Weekly Idol", cuando Sungkyu y Hoya hacían el papel de MC, Les hicieron escribir la primera mujer que se les venía a la cabeza. Sungkyu escribio a Kim Hyuna de 4minute explicando que la había visto en el exitoso video de PSY; Gangnam Style. * Su celebridad japonesa favorita es: Aoi Yu. *El y Henry Lau(Super Junior) tienen un gran parecido. * Es cercano a Jung Il Hoon de BTOB por el programa de Weekly Idol, aunque a Sung Kyu no le gustaba que le dijera que hacer ya que Hoon es menor que el por 5 años. * En el programa Running Man, Eun ji De A Pink dijo que era su tipo ideal ya que le gustaba su personalidad, a lo que el respondio "lo voy a pensar" haciendo que todos estallen en risas. * Heechul declaró ser fan boy Sungkyu. *Es cercano a Kim Heechul de Super Junior y a Kim Jaejoong de JYJ. Incluso apareció en WGM Global Edition como invitado de Heechul para conocer a su esposa Puff, él junto a otros amigos de Heechul decidieron hacer una cámara escondida para Puff y Jia, las chicas estaban muy asustadas pues al parecer Jomi y Sungkyu se iban a pelear. *Le tiene miedo a los perros, en el programa Birth Of A Family así lo demostró en unas pruebas. Sin embargo, poco a poco les comenzó a tener confianza y perder el miedo debido a que tenía que cuidar a 3 cachorritos abandonados, junto con los miembros de INFINITE. *Es amigo cercano de Jung Il Woo. Incluso asistió a la graduacion universitaria en Hanyang University. * Recientemente ha dado a conocer que le gusta tomar muchas fotos de Sungjong, muchas veces las publica en Twitter sin que él se de cuenta. * Actualmente comparte habitación con Sungjong cuando están en el extranjero. * Infinite tiene una sala de chat privada en internet, el que más tiempo la pasa allí es Sunggyu y le gusta mucho publicar fotos de Sungjong antes del debut, asunto por el cual Sungjong se molesta mucho. * El nuevo dormitorio de Infinite consta de dos apartamentos uno dos pisos más abajo que el otro, en uno duermen Woohyun,L, Sungjong y Sungyeol, mientras en el otro duermen Hoya, Dongwoo y Sungkyu. Woohyun cuenta que un día llegó y el dormitorio estaba todo revuelto porque Sungjong cuando llega le gusta relajarse mientras mira televisión y ésa vez no encontraba el control remoto, por lo cual con su temperamento fuerte estaba muy enojado, tomó su celular y llamó a Sungkyu muy molesto preguntándole dónde estaba el control remoto, lo cual sólo hizo reír a Sungkyu. Sunggyu sólo contestó: ''"No tiene sentido enojarse con alguien que es 4 años menor que tú, aún más cuando llama para preguntarte dónde está el control remoto del televisor, cuando tú ni siquiera duermes en su dormitorio" . * En "Vampire Musical" tiene una escena de beso. * Lloró mientras interpretaba Only Tears solo en un concierto * Participó en el nuevo vídeo del grupo de su hermanas menores, Lovelyz "Good night like yesterday". * Fue elegido como MC en el Music Bank in México. * En el "Music Bank in México" participó junto a Yo Seob de BEAST y Young Jae de B.A.P en la canción "Corre" de Jesse & Joy; cantando completamente en español. * Por tres años consecutivos ha ganado en los Weekly Idol Awards en la categoría "Es tu canción ¿Por qué no puedes bailarla?". * Sung Kyu y Yura de Girl's Day protagonizarán Drama Web de KBS "Love Detective Sherlock K", este Drama esta planeado emitirse a finales de febrero o marzo de 2015. * Su piel es muy sensible. * No tuvo mucha participación en el primer capítulo de Fluttering India debido a que tenía actividades en Japón. Aunque solo salió tres minutos en este capítulo causó un impacto muy fuerte en los espectadores gracias a su "Boca ingeniosa". *El 11 de mayo lanzará su próximo álbum en solitario titulado "27", probablemente en referencia a su edad coreana. *Se ha confirmado que todo su álbum fue producido por Kim Jong Wan (líder de la banda NELL), quien además colaborará con Sungkyu en una de sus canciones junto con Tablo. Además se ha revelado que promocionará con dos canciones principales: “ The answer” y “Kontrol″ pero no lo hará como Sungkyu de Infinite sino usando su nombre completo Kim Sung Kyu. *Sunggyu dice que la primera vez que vio a ' 'Kim Jong Wan en persona fue cuando estaba ensayando en un estudio de grabación en un sótano y vio a Kim Jong Wan bajando las escaleras. “Fue algo como sacado de una película,” dice. “Puede que suene un poco pervertido si digo esto, pero aún recuerdo incluso lo que llevaba puesto.” '' *Sunggyu apareció en Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook de KBS 2TV como artista en solitario el 15 de mayo y habló de su apariencia. Dijo, "Definitivamente, no tengo una cara fea. Nunca he pensado que sea feo. Sin embargo uso ropa llamativa, tengo que brillar por mi ropa." Haciendo reir a todo el mundo. *Reveló como se convirtió en parte de INFINITE , "Iba a conseguir un autógrafo de NELL y al final acabé haciendo la audición, y ahora aquí me tienen en INFINITE." *Comentó que la reacción de Junhyung de BEAST hacia su canción fue la mas memorable, dijo para diversión de todos que "''El día que salió mi nueva canción, recibí un mensaje de Junhyung. Había escrito una sola palabra: 'Oh.' No sé lo que significa eso." '' *Recientemente hizo una colaboración con Hoya cantando ''Daydream. Video *Se cayó practicando "Back" en el escenario debido al piso mojado, ya que estuvo lloviendo ese mismo día. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=op8j7Vp9Xy8 *En el programa "Please Take Care of My Refrigerator", al revisar el refrigerador que compartía con Hoya y Dongwoo, descubrieron que la mayoría de los alimentos estaban con fecha de caducidad hasta de un año anterior al de la emisión(2015), causando mucha risa entre los invitados. Al final lo único que pudieron utilizar fue vodka y dumplings. *Es cercano a Leo de VIXX. *Junto con Woohyun forma el Woogyu, una de las OTP más famosas del kpop. *En el episodio 1 del Showtime de Infinite sorprende a todos los miembros haciendo un programa especial de radio que solo escuchan ellos. *Hizo una colaboración con Kyungri de 9Muses para un programa de JTBC. Video Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter *Instagram Galería -Sunggyu-sunggyu-sungkyu-35987607-1920-1080.jpg Sunggyu asdfghjkl by missunicornio-d5d2dk3.png 282px-Sunggyu.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300 px|Kim Sung Kyu - 60Sec thumb|right|300 px|Kim Sung Kyu - 60 Sec (Band ver.) Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:KActorMusical Categoría:KLíder Categoría:Nacidos en 1989